


及岩-THE CONFESSIONAL（R向）

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: WARNING：存在粗糙的、简陋的、占比很少的宗教相关内容。部分参考基督教相关，但并非是完全依据它来进行的。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	及岩-THE CONFESSIONAL（R向）

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：存在粗糙的、简陋的、占比很少的宗教相关内容。部分参考基督教相关，但并非是完全依据它来进行的。

及川在傍晚推开教堂虚掩着的门。那扇门似乎是被颤颤巍巍地推开的，及川仿佛听到了它的低语，低声絮语祈祷词，或者是赞美诗，他并不在意。如果用一个词来形容他现在的状态的话，有备而来或许是最恰当的，他并未急于走向那件狭小的忏悔室，而是在一排排长椅后站定。夕阳从他身后照进，映出一片金色的光，其中可以清晰地看到那些细小的、白色的尘埃——或是其他什么的——漂浮在空中，而他黑色的影子将这片光一分为二。

就是今天。及川深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，又再次张开，他看到阳光还从教堂的花窗里流泻而下，形成斑驳的、有些失真的彩色光影，那是碎片组成的湖。圣母像屹立在更前方，面色平和，一视同仁且一成不变地注视着每一个进来的人。及川看不清她的脸，只听到她朦胧地吐出宽恕一样的话语。

如同只有他一个人一样。但是及川相当清楚地知道，不仅仅是他一个人，而他也并不会一个人来到空空荡荡的教堂——他是有备而来。及川转过身，彻底关上教堂的门，将金色的光彻底断绝。

人人都知道他是一个顽固的人。在他们六岁的时候，他和岩泉一同去北边的山上抓虫子。那时的岩泉偏爱各种昆虫，连带着及川也被勾起了兴趣。而这份兴趣是对于岩泉或是昆虫，那就不得而知了，但归根结底，他的想法很朴素，即是和岩泉一起抓到那只锹甲虫。

“……也许这里根本就没有锹甲虫。”他们一同探索了一周，岩泉略带沮丧地说。他们也并非一无所获，岩泉家里用来装虫子的透明盒子堆得高高，又被妈妈千叮咛万嘱咐要求放掉。他们费了不少劲把虫子抓回来，也花了不少的力气把它们放回山上，但是在这些行动中，他们从未见到过锹甲虫的身影，即便岩泉趴在草地上，几乎拨开了每一根草。

“你要放弃了吗，小岩？”及川扭过头，大且圆的眼睛盯着岩泉，让岩泉一瞬间竟然生出了一丝愧疚。男子汉不能轻易说放弃，他下意识想要辩解，却支支吾吾：“不、不是，我只是……”

“只是什么？”及川追问。

“……也许它并没有那么重要，及川。”岩泉吞吞吐吐地说，他的脸皱起来，是愧疚挤压着他的皮肤。“我们也抓到了很多别的虫子，也有比它更加特殊的，而且不管怎么说，最终，我们都是要把它们放掉的。所以，我想……”

及川盯着他看了一会儿，说：“那我们明天就去钓鱼吧，小岩。”然后，他像往常一样笑起来，从一旁拿过每日份的牛奶面包，问他：“你这次要尝一尝吗？”

“不了，”岩泉好像松了一口气（实际上，在之后再次回想这件事的时候，他不觉得有什么可愧疚的，这件事也逐渐地淡化，不再被常常想起），挠了挠硬刺刺的头发，“晚上妈妈要做油豆腐。”

这件事就像是微不足道的一个小插曲，如果及川不是每次路过那边时，都会往草丛里多看几眼的话。甚至在有些时候，他还会绕一点远路，特地经过那边。

岩泉并非一无所知。他曾经皱着眉，想要制止及川这些看上去没有意义又让他产生内疚情绪的行为，但是及川坚持说，我只是想去那边看一看而已，不是去找锹甲虫。

岩泉用力拉住及川有点脏兮兮的手，擦掉上面已经干了的泥，他说，不要再去了。

好哦。及川心不在焉地答应，目光盯着岩泉比自己要黑上一些的手，那只手总是温热的，他很喜欢被岩泉握住手的感觉，哪怕岩泉擦掉泥土的动作让他的皮肤发红。之后，及川仍然会去那边看看，岩泉偶尔会问“你看到了什么”这样的话，而及川只是说，没什么，不用在意。

教堂中的光线更少了，阳光和花窗流成的湖更加明亮，及川向前跨了一步，看到的是波光粼粼。保守估计，有九成多的把握，小岩也是喜欢他的，及川掐掐手指想。他们谁都没有明确地说出这个想法，中间始终隔着一层窗户纸。但是今天，及川深吸了一口气，再次向忏悔室迈出一步，他要捅破这层碍事的窗户纸。

及川先生可以更自信一点。他感觉掌心似乎出了一层汗，手掌胡乱地在衣摆上擦了擦，不再迟疑。

岩泉正在像往常一样祷告。他听见教堂的大门被人推开又关上，听见脚步声向忏悔室走来——是及川。尽管他相信任何人来教堂都是理所当然的，但是他还是因为及川的到来而迟疑了。及川从不来这里忏悔，岩泉很确定，他从来没有进入过忏悔室，一次也没有。

“我有罪。”他听见及川低语。

……这有点荒唐了。岩泉皱起眉，脑中快速回忆及川最近都做了什么，但是他一无所获——他没能找出会让及川主动来忏悔室的原因，可及川的声音听起来又那样，呃，真实。岩泉没有找到更加合适的形容词，及川的声音听上去很平稳，但是他可以清楚地听出那点不易察觉的颤抖。

也许他应该说点什么？不、不，岩泉否定了这个想法，他不能停下他的祷告，以及，及川没有给他插嘴的机会，他继续说道：“我产生了不该有的念头。”

“我对我的发小，我最好的朋友，我的挚友，产生了性冲动。”

“最开始，我想亲吻他脸颊，但是很快，我发现这远远不够。我还想要握住他的手，从指尖一路向上亲吻，留下我的痕迹，他也许会试图抽出手，但是我不会放开的。我还想要扯开他的衣领，用手去抚摸他的胸口，感受到他剧烈的心跳。我会幻想这一切，幻想他被我抱住，一丝不挂，双腿圈在我的腰上，身上布满我的痕迹，然后、然后——即便是在忏悔，我也依旧勃起了，神父……或者该这么说，小岩，我想抱你想得快疯了。”

他的声音越来越沙哑，喘气声也变得更加明显。岩泉的嘴紧紧地抿成一条线，双手同样紧紧握拳，浑身僵硬，他听得一清二楚，仿佛是及川趴在他身边这样说，热气喷洒在他的颈间。他应该赶紧叫及川停下这种——这种荒诞的、不切实际的胡话，他应该厉声制止他，可是他做不到。岩泉颤抖的手按向自己勃起的下身，试图让它不那么兴奋。指尖触碰到衣袍的时候，他才发现自己的身体也是烫的。

岩泉闭上眼又睁开眼，通过那扇小小的窗，瞪着及川露出来的一小块衣服。岩泉的呼吸变得急促，他已经没有精力去关心及川那边的情况了，而及川则是将全部的注意力放在了岩泉身上。他喘气喘得厉害，及川想，也许这是在生气？他肯定会生气，但是眼下远远不止这一点——他了解岩泉，所以他明白。及川往心中九成满的杯子里又添了一点水，它晃晃悠悠，还没有溢出。

“……小岩。”及川哑着声音呼唤，看到岩泉的衣服消失在视野中，然后忏悔室的门被一把拉开，是岩泉背着光杵在那里。及川看不清他的脸，不过他猜想，小岩大概是铁青着脸，但从后颈到耳朵都通红。

“及川，”岩泉一步一步慢慢向他走去，声音同样嘶哑，仿佛有人对他的发声器官做了什么手脚一样，让它们之间的摩擦变得艰涩，“你不该——你不应该在这里、说出这种话——”他几乎是从嗓子里把它们挤出来，一字一字掉到地上，弹到及川怀里。

及川猛地抬头，直直撞上岩泉猫一样的视线，黑猫浑身的毛都炸起来，尾巴绷得笔直，喉中发出嘶嘶的声音。他的手在颤抖，但是他仍然无畏地盯上那双烁亮的猫眼，说：“所以说，如果不在这里说的话，就没问题了吗？”

“我——”铁青和通红都上升了一个度，岩泉挥出一拳，却被及川抓住手腕，一把拉进狭小的忏悔室，他还硬着的下体隔着神父的衣袍戳在及川身上，一种几乎可以称得上是疼痛的感觉从顶端传入他的大脑。

及川的手很烫，岩泉的手同样很烫，很难说他俩谁的体温更高一点（或者说谁更硬一点），不过可以断言的是，及川的反应更快一点，他说：“但是我就要在这里说，小岩，我打定主意了。”

岩泉不知道该怎么回应这句话。如果现在有一盆凉水把他——还有及川一起——从头泼到脚的话，他们两个或许还可以冷静一点，走到教堂外去谈一谈这件事，但如果仅仅是如果，只能是一个无法实现的假设。及川的呼气也滚烫，喷在他热得发红的颈间，起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩。他们就保持着这个有些尴尬的姿势，最明显的是呼吸声，一下一下锤在心里，心跳如擂鼓。

岩泉不适地动了动被及川钳制住的手腕，没能挣脱开来。他们的力气都不小，如果是掰手腕的话，还是岩泉更甚一筹，而如果是手腕对手掌的话，那还是及川占了上风。及川的另一只手摸索着探向岩泉的另一只手，岩泉猛地一抖，却没有甩开，于是及川再次试探着和他十指交扣，岩泉的手指用力按向及川的手背，及川敢说，不出十秒，他的手背上就会多出几道红色的印子。

这是一个好兆头，对吧，及川闭上眼仰起头，深吸了一口气，然后他低下头，猛地凑过去亲岩泉的嘴角，然后是整个嘴唇。他们的嘴唇都颤抖发烫，及川用舌尖一点一点撬开岩泉紧闭的牙关，看着他脸上的铁青慢慢散去。他开始用膝盖去顶开神官服的下炮，隔着里面的衣服去蹭岩泉的腿。

“……换个地方。”岩泉正式妥协，从及川的亲吻中挣脱，没有接触到目标的拳头有些无力地垂下。也许他应该趁机赶紧给及川一拳——可是他做不到，他很难再次向刚才一样挥出一拳，直冲要害。

“我们走不了了。”及川转而亲吻岩泉的耳廓，声音含混不清。“你看，小岩，我们没办法就这样走出去。”他趁机去用膝盖蹭蹭岩泉硬着的下身，再次提醒岩泉这个事实。

罪魁祸首真是大垃圾。岩泉恼怒，一口咬在及川的脖颈处，毫不在意之后及川该如何遮掩。当然，及川也有可能故意指着那块痕迹给岩泉看，不过这都是后话了。

及川的手摸向岩泉的腰带，胡乱地把它扯下，又草草扔到一旁。岩泉补救未果，只能咬着牙去挽救身上剩余的衣服——起码不让它们变得太凄惨，对吧。先是最上面的披肩和领子，岩泉皱眉，一手按住及川的胸口，一手去解那些脆弱的扣子。如果让及川来的话，岩泉面无表情，它们说不定就会一颗一颗绷开，然后落到忏悔室的地上，找齐都将会成为一项大工程。

“扣子也太碍事了。”及川暂且停下了手上的动作，嘟嘟嚷嚷地小声抱怨。

“你也可以马上滚出去，这样更好。”岩泉的牙齿磨得咯吱响，终于把三十三颗扣子全部解开，衣袍松松垮垮搭在身上，露出里面单薄的常服。他看向及川，目光在对方得上衣上停留了一会儿，问：“你怎么不脱？”

及川闻言，立马麻利地开始脱衣服，手肘不小心撞到忏悔室的壁上，没忍住倒吸了一口气。相比于岩泉还在试图维护衣服的整洁性，及川更在意它们的不碍事性，衣服胡乱堆在一步外的地上。在它们之上，是岩泉叠得还算能看过去的衣物。

及川用手指去触碰岩泉的胸膛，用手掌去感受岩泉的心跳。岩泉的皮肤比他的手还要更热上一些，然后他贴近，亲吻岩泉因为紧张而绷起的肌肉，留下湿润的痕迹。及川的头发擦过岩泉的皮肤，带来轻微的痒意，岩泉忍不住摸了摸及川柔软的头发，看到及川抬起头，冲他笑嘻嘻。

“……”

岩泉撅起嘴，不客气地抓了一把对方略长的棕发，又被及川报复性地在胸口咬上一口，留下椭圆形的牙印。

他一定是疯了才会这样，岩泉想。他盯着及川的发顶，旁边的事物都变得模糊一片，只有及川是清楚的。他企图用光线太暗来解释这个原因，但是同样处于昏暗的忏悔室中的及川异常清楚，小心思不攻自破。好吧，他就是疯了，但是这无所谓。岩泉深吸一口气，双手捧起及川的脸，主动亲吻前来忏悔的青年。

“小岩，”及川和他额头相抵，喃喃，“我被宽恕了吗？”

岩泉沉默不语，只是任由及川细碎的吻落在自己身上，从指尖开始，毫无规律地得寸进尺。

“神会宽恕真诚忏悔的人，”岩泉几乎用一种气声回答道，“你的忏悔毫不真诚，我也没有为你祷告。”他的手指没入及川的发间，然后凑近对方颈间，感受属于及川的气息。“所以，我们全都不会被宽恕。”

“这样啊。”及川的手指抵在岩泉的唇边，指腹去摩挲他有点尖锐的牙齿，再将两根手指探入他的口腔，按在岩泉温热的舌头上。“听上去还不错。”

岩泉不轻不重地在那两根手指上留下牙印，舌头被及川夹住，嘴角来不及咽下的口水拉出一条细线，落到他赤裸发热的胸口。

忏悔室的屋子很小，一道木墙又将它一分为二。如果仅仅是让信徒前来忏悔的话，那毫无疑问这是绰绰有余的，而很显然，现在并不是。他们两个人挤在半间窄窄的屋子里，也毫无忏悔之心。木门与缺少光亮不仅能够让忏悔者能够更轻易地坦白自己，也让他们有了可趁之机。

及川抽出湿哒哒的手指，直截了当地凑到岩泉的后穴，勉强塞进去两个指节，又懊恼地抽出来，展示给岩泉看。

“他妈的及川，”岩泉的脸色很不好，“你要是敢把它塞进我嘴里，我就在这里杀了你。”

“呃……”及川连忙收回手，小心地摸到岩泉硬着的性器上，说：“我当然不会，小岩，我不是那样的人——不要用这种眼神看我！我只是、我只是想和你一起分享一下——”

他们靠得很近。及川将两个人的阴茎靠在一起，同时撸动它们，一种微妙的氛围充满了狭小的忏悔室。这像是什么？及川一时间很难找到什么准确的形容，兴奋与激动充斥着他的大脑，他的手心烫得不行，半包着两个人性器的手不由得握得更紧，岩泉闷哼一声，毫不客气地见缝插针，在及川的阴茎上弹了一下，打了个措手不及。

岩泉姑且算是满意了一点。及川先生从来都不会善罢甘休，他忍辱负重，在掌心留下一小滩精液，再次探向岩泉的屁股。他的胜负欲被激起，以至于痛快地抛下了一些小心谨慎，扩张的动作变得直白。

“是你先挑衅的，小岩。”及川凑过去，牙尖摩擦岩泉的耳垂。

“……你真是大混蛋，垃圾及川。”岩泉憋着一口气，感受到及川再次精神的下体抵在他隐秘的地方，刚才被忽略掉的羞耻感突然又有了强烈的存在感。及川也小心地屏住气，将勾着岩泉腿的胳膊再次往上抬了抬，挺腰一点一点插进。

岩泉的手指抓在那小小的窗框上，感受到神父应当站立的那边仿佛有光灼烧着他的手指，让他不由得抓得更紧，指甲在木制的板上留下抠抓的痕迹。及川一下又一下顶进去，重力让他吃得很深（或许还有一点身高的原因，但是岩泉不愿意承认），支撑着身体的脚踮起，只靠脚尖分担剩下的体重。汗水划过他的脸，又和身上各种体液交汇在一起。

就像在海上一样。岩泉觉得有点晕晕乎乎，及川掐着他腰的手太用力，如同被固定在船上，挣脱不开，又摇摇欲坠。及川不停地去亲吻他，胡乱且毫无章法可言，却让岩泉也跟着一起变得更加兴奋。他的手也用力掐着及川的胳膊，及川手背上的指痕还没褪去，手臂上又添了新的痕迹，不过岩泉毫不愧疚，他十足地确信，及川在他身上留下的痕迹要惨烈得多。

岩泉的脚尖感到一点酸麻，他试图找到一个放松的机会却无果，及川每一次都只给他留下喘息的机会，没有更多的了。及川从细碎的亲吻中抬起头，汗水把他棕色的头发打湿成一缕一缕，贴在脸上。他看到岩泉的脸上是不正常的红，汗珠划过他皱着的眉，还有他闭上的眼睛，于是他暂且停下动作，凑到岩泉耳边，低声说：“看着我，小岩，看着我。”

岩泉盯着及川的脸看了一会儿，他不习惯在这种场合下注视他的幼驯染，所以他选择凑过去，用牙齿磨着及川肩膀上的肉。他的脚似乎已经超越了酸麻，进入到麻木的阶段了，但无论如何，岩泉不会放过他认定的罪魁祸首。

直到岩泉的腿被放下来，他的股间还是充斥着一种异样的火热与肿胀的感觉。及川还算有点良心，岩泉捶着发麻的腿想，在最后的时刻还记得射在手里，而不是什么不该——呃，不应该的地方。

及川把衣服扔过去，岩泉的衣服还算完好，但他自己的衣服就显得皱皱巴巴。他一边穿衣服，一边问：“我以后还可以来向您忏悔吗，神父？”

“我会把你打包扔出教堂。”岩泉扣上最后一颗扣子，声音沙哑。

及川仍然保留着去那边的山上绕一圈的习惯，而岩泉会和他一起绕路。


End file.
